shadowfallsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kylie Galen
Kylie Galen (Kylie Summers) is the main protagonist of the ''Shadow Falls'' series. For a majority of her life, she had always known that she was different from others. She just didn't know how different. When her mom sent her to Shadow Falls Camp for the summer, she embarks on a journey to self-discovery filled with mysteries and wonders. She finds herself surrounded by werewolves, vampires, fairies, witches and shape-shifters at the drain. But what stuns her most is the revelation that she is not human... well, not fully human. The problem though is, she doesn't know what she is. At the end of Taken at Dusk, she finally finds out what she is - a chameleon. In Whispers at Moonrise, she manifests multiple powers and finds out that being a chameleon means having traits and abilities of several supernatural species that were passed down throughout her bloodlines. Biography ''Born at Midnight One night, Kylie Galen finds herself at the wrong party, with the wrong people, and it changes her life forever. Her mother ships her off to Shadow Falls - a camp for troubled teens - and within hours of arriving, it becomes painfully clear that her fellow campers aren't just "troubled". Here at Shadow Falls, vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, witches, and fairies train side by side, learning to harness their powers, control their magic, and live in the human world. Kylie's never felt normal, but surely she doesn't belong here with a bunch of paranormal freaks, either. Or does she? They insist Kylie is one of them and that she was brought here for a reason. As if life wasn't complicated enough, enter Derek and Lucas. Derek's a half Fae who's determined to be her boyfriend, and Lucas is a smokin' hot werewolf with whom Kylie shares a secret past. Derek and Lucas couldn't be more different, but they both have a powerful hold on her heart. Even though Kylie feels deeply uncertain about everything, one thing is becoming painfully clear: Shadow Falls is exactly where she belongs... Awake at Dawn From the moment Kylie Galen arrived at Shadow Falls Camp, she's had one burning question: ''What am I? Surrounded by vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, fairies, and witches, Kylie longs to figure out her own supernatural identity... and what her burgeoning powers mean. And now she'll need them more than ever, because she's being haunted by a new spirit who insists that someone Kylie knows - and loves - will die before the end of the summer. If only she knew who she was supposed to save. And how... But giving Kylie the most trouble is her aching heart. Gorgeous werewolf Lucas left camp with another girl, but he's still visiting her in her dreams. And Derek, a sexy half Fae who's always been there for her when she needed him, is pushing to get more serious - and growing impatient, especially when Lucas returns. Kylie knows she needs to decide between the boys, and it's tearing her up inside. Yet romance will have to wait, because something from the dark side of the supernatural world is hiding in Shadow Falls. It's about to threaten everything Kylie holds dear... and bring her closer to her destiny. ''Taken at Dusk Kylie Galen wants the truth so badly she can taste it. The truth about who her real family is, the truth about which boy she's meant to be with - and the truth about what her emerging powers mean. But she's about to discover that some secrets can change your life forever... and not always for the better. Just when she and Lucas are finally getting close, she learns that his pack has forbidden them from being together. Was it a mistake to pick him over Derek? And it's not just romance troubling Kylie. An amnesia-stricken ghost is haunting her, delivering a frightful warning: ''someone lives and someone dies. As Kylie races to unravel the mystery and protect those she loves, she finally unlocks the secret to her supernatural identity. And the truth is far different - and more astonishing - than she ever imagined. ''Whispers at Moonrise At a camp filled with vampires, werewolves, and fairies, Kylie Galen has always struggled to figure out what she is. Now she finally knows the truth —but she's left with more questions than answers. She doesn’t have a clue what her heritage means or how to harness her newfound powers. All she knows is that she needs to sort out her feelings for Derek, the sexy half-Fae who just confessed his love, and Lucas, her werewolf boyfriend who seems more committed to his pack than to their relationship. All the while, Kylie's dealing with a group of underground rogues who want her dead and a mysterious grandfather who makes it clear he doesn’t trust the FRU . . . or Shadow Falls. Soon Kylie will have to choose: Will she stay with the new family she’s formed at Shadow Falls, or will she leave with her grandfather and embrace her destiny? Chosen at Nightfall When Kylie Galen left Shadow Falls, she thought it was the hardest decision of her life. Heartbroken and separated from everyone she loves, she has to embrace her abilities and what it means to be a chameleon. But as Kylie's journey comes to a close, she must return to the camp that started it all...and she must finally choose between the two boys who love her. The werewolf who broke her heart when he chose his pack over her, and the half-fae who ran from their intense attraction before they ever really had a chance. For Kylie, everything will finally be revealed and nothing will ever be the same. Physical appearance Kylie has blonde hair and blue eyes. Personality Kylie tends to be very avoiding of her problems, and suspicious of others and untrusting due to her stepfather's affair and her ex-boyfriend's disloyalty. However, she is also kind and caring to the people around her. Throughout the series, she takes her quest of self-discovery very seriously and begins to mature little by little. When wanting to protect others, she instantly becomes brave and powerful. Powers and abilities At the beginning, the first manifestation of Kylie's powers is ghost whispering, which allows her to communicate with spirits. As the story progresses, she begins to manifest multiple powers. In ''Awake at Dawn, she shows capabilities of a protector, displaying multiple powers, such as super-speed, enhanced senses, healing, invulnerability, and super-strength. In Whispers at Moonrise, as her supernatural species shifts from one to another, her powers and abilities also change, but mainly when she is in protector mode can she display more powers than her set-in species. ;Common *Ghost Whispering *Vision *Brain Scanning *Invisibility ;Vampire/Werewolf *Super Speed *Super Strength *Enhanced Senses *Invulnerability *Flight (vampire) ;Fae *Dreamscaping *Pathokinesis *Healing Touch *Sensing *Illumination ;Witch *Spellcasting *Conjuration Relationships Romantic relationships *'Derek Lakes' is a half Fae who shows deep affection to Kylie. Though she likes him, his ability to control her emotions and her fondness of the werewolf Lucas have kept her from moving forward with her relationship with Derek. They kiss for the first time at the end of the novel. In Awake at Dawn, Derek leaves Shadow Falls to avoid her due to her mixed feelings about both him and Lucas. But when he returns in Taken at Dusk, they agree to just be friends. However, at the end of the book, he admits his true feelings to her, leaving her conflicted once again. Derek continues to be her friend and help her in all ways possible in Whispers at Moonrise. *'Lucas Parker' is a werewolf who shares a secret past with Kylie. They used to be neighbors, and Lucas protected her from bullies while walking her home. He moved away sometime after Kylie's cat was killed, something she blamed him for. They meet again at camp in Born at Midnight, but Kylie does her best to avoid him. They come closer to each other when Lucas takes her to the location of dinosaur tracks outside the camp grounds, where they show attraction towards each other. Shortly after that, he gives her a kitten to replace the one that she'd lost, and then disappears without explanation. In Awake at Dawn, Kylie begins to dream about him. When he returns, she becomes conflicted by her confused feelings. In Taken at Dusk, they begin a relationship, but both are having hard times due to Lucas's werewolf culture and traditions and her own quest that tears her apart. Their relationship continues to tear and rebind in Whispers at Moonrise, until she finds out that he is getting engaged to another werewolf, and tearfully breaks off their relationship. She discovers that she does love Lucas, which is why it hurts so much to break up with him. *'Trey Cannon' is Kylie's ex-boyfriend, who broke up with her before the beginning of the novels. He tries to reconnect with her after their break-up, but she refuses. Friendships *'Della Tsang and Miranda' become Kylie's new best friends after she came to Shadow Falls Camp. Della is a vampire and Miranda is a witch. Though Kylie was frightened by Della at first, she comes to accept her as a friend. They are both very upset when she tells them she was leaving the camp to live with her grandfather, but promises to return soon. *'Sara Jetton' had been Kylie's best friend since before the start of the series. After she discovered her supernatural legacy, they contacted each other lesser due to her newfound secrets and Sara's newfound friends and flirtations. In Awake at Dawn, Sara develops cancer and Kylie uses her newfound power to heal her. They meet again in Taken at Dusk when Sara joins Kylie's mom on parents day, but the meeting was highly uncomfortable. Kylie officially announces the fallout of their friendship in Whispers at Moonrise when Sara says she'll call her in a week or two. *'Holiday Brandon' is the leader of the camp and Kylie's counsellor and best friend, other than Della and Miranda. Whenever she is in a bind, she would confide in Holiday, who does her best to make her feel better. *'Ellie Mason' was a new vampire camper who was brought into Shadow Falls Camp in Taken at Dusk by Derek. At first, Kylie did not like her much due to her relationship with Derek, but it did not take long before they started forming a friendship. When Ellie dies, her spirit reaches out to Kylie and urges her to save an injured Derek before her soul moved on. *'Perry Gomez' is Kylie's camp mate and a shape-shifter. She encourages him to pursue Miranda even after he gave up on her, and they remain very good friends. *'Helen Jones' is the fairy who scanned Kylie's brain for any potential tumor. After this, they became friends and Helen is always willing to help in needed situations. *'Burnett James' is the newest camp leader of Shadow Falls, and an agent of the FRU organization. Initially, they were very hostile towards each other, mainly due to his mean and harsh attitude and his suspicion of her being involved in illegal activities around the camp. Throughout the series, they come to like each other and Kylie does her best to encourage him to pursue Holiday. *'Socks, Jr.' is Kylie's feline pet. Lucas first gives him to her near the end of Born at Midnight as a way of apologizing for his father killing her cat years ago. While Socks is turned into a skunk by Miranda, he still shows affection toward Kylie. In the end, it is Kylie who turns him back into a cat. Family relationships *'Daniel Brighten' is Kylie's biological father. He died saving a woman when serving in the army. His spirit stayed with her and watched over her for all those years, but she never saw him until her ghost whispering power emerged. *'Mrs. Galen' is Kylie's mother. They had a very difficult relationship, mostly due to her mother's cold exterior. At the end of Born at Midnight, Kylie and her mother begin to show more affection towards each other. *Tom Galen is Kylie's stepfather. She was very upset with him for cheating on her mother, but came to forgive him overtime. They had always been close and Tom had always loved Kylie, even though he wasn't her biological father. *Heidi Summers is Kylie's deceased paternal grandmother. *'Nana' is Kylie's deceased maternal grandmother. She passed away before the beginning of the series. *'Malcolm Summers' is Kylie's biological grandfather, and a chameleon. Other relationships *'Mario Esparza' is Kylie's mortal enemy. He is known to be a powerful, evil vampire of the Vampire Council. Knowing how powerful she could be after their first encounter, Mario decides to either make her join them or kill her to keep her from becoming powerful enough to thwart his organization. *'Roberto Esparza' was the grandson of Kylie's mortal enemy, Mario. He was initially her enemy as well. After their first encounter, he grew smitten with her and tries to make her his bride. As his grandfather made multiple attempts to kill her, he did his best keep her safe; eventually sacrificing his own life and earning his place in heaven in the process. *'Fredericka' is Kylie's frenemy. They disliked each other from the beginning due to their common affections towards Lucas, which makes both of them very hostile towards each other, and continue to be so throughout the series until they come together to save Holiday near the end of Whispers at Moonrise. Fredericka then offers comfort to Kylie about Lucas's engagement, though she didn't know anything about it. *'Hayden Yates' is a fellow chameleon. He landed a job as science teacher at Shadow Falls at Kylie's grandfather's request to look after her. She was initially very suspicious of his motives, even convinced that he was evil, though she didn't feel such thing. In the end, she find out that he is a chameleon sent by her grandfather, and leaves the institution with him. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Chameleons Category:Shadow Falls campers